


Good Vibrations

by dracoqueen22



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailbreaker could continue as far as Sunstreaker would let him, which in all their months of playing, had not yet found a limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> For Tf-rare pairings "Trick or Treat Challenge", prompt: Sunstreaker/Trailbreaker, good vibrations

On the battlefield, Trailbreaker was a defender, a protector. His forcefield had saved many sparks and his large frame became a shield for many a minibot to hide behind. He wasn't the strongest of the Autobots, but he had his uses and for that, he was reasonably content.   
  
But here, in this berth, Trailbreaker felt like the most powerful mech on the planet. After all, not every Autobot got to see Sunstreaker like this, whimpering and desperate, lubricant a puddle on the berth beneath him, his frame painted in condensation.   
  
He twisted and pulled at the bindings keeping his wrists pinned above his helm, but Trailbreaker had borrowed them from Mirage. They were Special Ops grade and nigh unbreakable. Sunstreaker had no chance.   
  
Sunstreaker's hips moved in restless circles. His optics were bright with charge and the glossy sheen of a mech riding the hard edge of overload as he had been for an hour. His engine sputtered, his pedes pushed at the berth, and his vocalizer spilled noise that was muffled behind the gag.   
  
And all the while, the toy buzzed in his valve, exciting every sensory node with wave after wave of pleasure. Charge crackled and split, filling the air with ozone. His frame dumped heat. But every time he climbed toward overload, Trailbreaker snatched him back with expert precision.   
  
“So beautiful,” he purred, kneeling on the berth and stroking Sunstreaker wherever his hands could reach.   
  
His fingers teased sensitive joints and heated cables. He traced the narrow slats of Sunstreaker's helm vents. He ghosted heated air on Sunstreaker's ventral armor. He teased a bare brush over Sunstreaker's locked spike panel and traced the contours of the mouth of Sunstreaker's valve, exciting the outer nodes.   
  
A whimper rose in static bursts from Sunstreaker's vocalizer. It sounded, to Trailbreaker's audials, like a plea for mercy. So he did what any sensible mech would do: he increased the intensity of the vibrations.   
  
Sunstreaker's frame arched into a beautiful curve. More lubricant seeped from his valve, nearly pushing out the toy. His vents sucked in desperate pulls of air.   
  
He was the hottest thing Trailbreaker had ever seen.   
  
He could keep Sunstreaker like this for hours if he wanted. Drowning in pleasure, seeking an overload constantly out of reach. Trailbreaker could continue as far as Sunstreaker would let him, which in all their months of playing, had not yet found a limit.  
  
Such thoughts made Trailbreaker's engine rumble. His spike popped free of its own accord and he wrapped his hand around it, shuddering in relief. Sunstreaker watched him with hungry optics, his frame writhing in trapped ecstasy.   
  
Trailbreaker's spike throbbed. He cycled several ventilations, leaning closer until he could nuzzle Sunstreaker's helm with his own. His other hand turned the remote control in his fingers, over and over, while he worked his spike with long, squeezing pulls.   
  
“Have I teased you enough?” he asked.   
  
Sunstreaker's answer was to turn his helm against Trailbreaker's, his legs splaying wider and pedes pushing his hips up. It was a lewd and desperate invitation and Trialbreaker wanted to yank that toy out, replace it with his spike, and drive in deep. He wanted to bend Sunstreaker in half, pound into his soaked valve, and feel it clench down on his spike like a vise.   
  
His engine roared at the mental image. His spike twitched, pre-transfluid pulsing from the tip.   
  
“I guess I have,” Trailbreaker said, his vocals ragged. He'd teased himself enough, too.   
  
He let go of his spike only to take hold of the toy, slowly pulling it free. Sunstreaker made a noise of protest, but not for long as Trailbreaker suddenly pushed it back in. A muffled moan filled the room, Sunstreaker shaking from helm to pede.   
  
“Overload for me,” Trailbreaker murmured into Sunstreaker's audial. “I won't stop you this time. Give me a show.”   
  
Sunstreaker whined, pushed his helm back, and pumped his hips upward. His plating clattered, his vents blasted heat, and Trailbreaker could feel the frantic clamping of his valve against the toy, even through the vibrations it gave off. No longer denied, he sought his release with reckless abandon until verload struck Sunstreaker like a lightning bolt. His frame undulated beneath Trailbreaker, a mindless motion of pure pleasure.   
  
Trailbreaker's internals tightened with want. His spike dropped, throbbing with the need to overload. He tossed the remote aside, grabbed his spike, and gave it several harsh jerks. Not that he needed many what with the sight of a squirming, needy Sunstreaker burned into his memory banks. Overload throbbed through his spark, danced across his circuits, and Trailbreaker moaned, his release spattering on Sunstreaker's abdominal armor. He'd have to clean that later or face his partner's wrath.   
  
Trailbreaker sucked in air through his vents, trying to quell the heat brimming in his circuits. Primus, that was incredible.   
  
A leg smacked him in the side, nearly throwing him off the berth. Sunstreaker made a muffled noise, his frame shaking, and his leg struck against Trailbreaker's side again.   
  
Oh. Right. The toy.   
  
“Sorry.” Trailbreaker winced and tossed his partner an apologetic smile.   
  
He reached for the remote... which he'd thrown somewhere. Again, oops. He grabbed the toy instead, pulling it out and watching the flood of fluid that followed. Sunstreaker's valve contracted visibly and Trailbreaker's spike twitched.   
  
The leg knocked against him again, more insistent. Sunstreaker's optics blazed a not-subtle demand at him.   
  
Trailbreaker bit back a laugh, manually turned off the toy, and tossed it to the side. Sunstreaker visibly relaxed against the berth, vents still sucking in gulps of air. His frame trembled the last echoes of overload.  
  
He must be so sensitive. Trailbreaker dragged his fingers up Sunstreaker's inner thigh plating, swirling them through the spent lubricant before brushing across the rim of Sunstreaker's valve. A sputtering sound grew in Sunstreaker's vocalizer, but it wasn't a protest.   
  
His legs splayed instead, a blatant invitation. He wasn't quite through with Trailbreaker yet, and his spike pressurized all over again, twitching with interest. He had an early shift tomorrow. He really ought to show some restraint.   
  
His fingers pushed through lubricant and into Sunstreaker's valve, stroking the sensitized nodes beneath the lining. He could feel the calipers cycling down, sluggish but excited nonetheless. Sunstreaker had yet to whack him with his leg again, which meant Trailbreaker had permission. The frontliner's engine revved, vibrating the berth.   
  
Right then. Trailbreaker smoothed his free hand down Sunstreaker's leg, a slow burn of static rising beneath his fingers.   
  
On to round two.   
  


***


End file.
